


in which two gays go fishing and talk about feelings later

by unityManipulator



Series: I don't know what to call it but it's a minecraft roleplay [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, Technically it's minecraft fic?, but it is in fact just our ocs, gratuitous and frequent reaffirming of consent and boundaries, i love these sweet boys......... Let Them Smooch More, if i can make it sappy you bet your ass i will, it happens in a minecraft universe after all, it's not officially canon yet but it's canon in my heart, that's my favorite goddamn tag bc it's so many of my fics, which is really my favourite kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unityManipulator/pseuds/unityManipulator
Summary: “Glendon,” Redmond murmurs, and not for the first time Glendon wishes he could look people in the eye, wishes he could take the time to explore and memorize the contours of Redmond’s face without the curse affecting them both. “Glendon, Glendon, Glendon. May I kiss you?”





	in which two gays go fishing and talk about feelings later

**Author's Note:**

> so uhhhh bit of context!  
> -this is kind of a minecraft roleplay with dnd elements? like, redmond's a tiefling, so... Vaguely dnd but not really  
> -glendon and his twin brother tynan have been cursed with an enderman-themed curse, which has effects like if someone looks them in the eye they hear _the angry shrieks of thousands of endermen_ so that's why he's so insistent on not looking redmond in the eye (he can also speak to his twin brother telepathically and he's a Tol Lanky Boi)  
>  -this isn't technically officially canon but i like to imagine that eventually it'll be canon bc redmond and glendon already like each other. until then it's canon in my heart.

Redmond is quiet when he fishes, Glendon knows.

He focuses and a tiny crease forms between his eyebrows, his tongue poking gently out between his lips (probably soft lips, Glendon finds himself thinking) as he casts his line, his eyes focused on the soft rippling around the bobber, his hands soft on the rod until the telltale dip of a fish biting the hook. His grip tightens at that, expertly flicking the line out of the water and smoothly unhooking the fish, popping it into a water bucket before casting his line back out.

Glendon is nowhere near as good, his movements with the rod clumsy and unfocused, with awkward timing made even more awkward by stolen glances in Redmond’s direction every few moments. Despite that, the atmosphere is comfortable, the two men finding an easy rhythm as they fish.

“Glendon, may I?” Redmond’s voice is hesitant as he reaches his hands out, adjusting Glendon’s grip on the fishing rod before he points out at its bobber. “Watch this. If you can see below the surface of the water, you can actually see when the fish swims up to the hook.” He sits back, and Glendon stares at the surface of the water for a few moments before the bobber dips into the water. He pulls reflexively, and the flash of the salmon’s scales is made even more dramatic by the orange rays of the setting sun.

“I... we should get back. It’s getting dark.” Glendon’s cheeks are warm as he rubs his hands together, his fingers lingering over where Redmond’s hands had brushed over his. The two of them make their way to the old oaken house the twins had lived in when they’d first come to the continent.

As Redmond stowed his fishing rod away, Glendon reached out with his mind along that old familiar connection before his consciousness touched gently against his twin’s. “Tynan? I won’t be home tonight, I got caught up fishing so I’ll be at the old house.”

A mumble came across the connection before Tynan’s response found its way through. “Fine, night Glen.” It’s a short thought, even for Tynan’s more reserved speech patterns, and Glendon feels a stab of... something from his twin before the connection is shut off.

When he turns toward the bed, Redmond is already pulling off his boots and shirt, and Glendon takes a deep breath before making his way over and doing the same. As he snuffs the torch on the wall, the house falls into darkness, lit gently by the light of the furnace as it cooks the fish they’d caught. Glendon crawls under the covers, making a very pointed attempt to stay on his own side even as he instinctively moves to cradle the other body in the bed to him.

After a few minutes of silence, he hears the old bed frame creak as Redmond rolls over to face him. It takes another minute before he turns toward the other man, and his heart jumps into his throat as he’s acutely reminded of how _close_ the two of them really are. He’s careful to keep his gaze away from Redmond’s face, which limits him to staring intently (really, almost too intently) at his arms and chest. He’s so focused on not looking up, and looking like he’s not too focused on Redmond’s muscles, that he almost misses the whispered question.

“Does your brother hate me?”

Biting his lip, Glendon tries to collect his thoughts before they rush out in a mess. “He doesn’t, no, he’s just scared. It’s been the two of us for years, now you’re here, and he’s afraid he’s gonna lose me because I like you and I hang out with you a lot and he doesn’t know how to handle those emotions so he just bottles them up and snaps at people. I don’t think either of us could ever hate you especially after all you’ve done for us.”

“You what?” Redmond speaks in another whisper, hesitant to break the near-silence of the house. Glendon stills, frantically retracing his speech before freezing.

“I… I said that I liked you, but you know it doesn’t have to be a romance thing, especially if you don’t want to do that kind of thing, you know? I mean, it’s nothing really, so you don’t need to feel like you need to reciprocate or anything…” He trails off, bringing a lock of his hair to his mouth to nervously chew on.

A hand meets his shoulder, and he flinches slightly before looking to Redmond’s mouth, the closest he feels comfortable to eye contact.

“I want to be clear, Glendon. I feel the same way, but not out of a sense of obligation. I’m interested in you, yes, and I’ve felt that way since nearly the first day I knew you. You’ve always intrigued me, and I’ve found myself attracted to you since I had the chance to begin to get to know you. I would be honored if you were to offer me this new opportunity.”

When Glendon risks a peek upward, he sees Redmond blushing in the low light of the furnace, a blush that he knows is mirrored on his own cheeks. Redmond shifts upward, and he immediately screws his eyes shut as the tiefling’s head draws level to his own.

“Glendon,” Redmond murmurs, and not for the first time Glendon wishes he could look people in the eye, wishes he could take the time to explore and memorize the contours of Redmond’s face without the curse affecting them both. “Glendon, Glendon, Glendon. May I kiss you?”

“I…” His mouth dry, Glendon fights to catch his breath, running his tongue over lips chapped from years of biting. “I, well, yes, Redmond, yes. I have to keep my eyes closed though, I can’t look you in the eye, and I don’t want it to be weird, and-.”

“Glendon, it’s okay. It’s not weird at all.” Redmond’s palm is warm on his cheek, and he finds himself leaning into the touch. “Just hold still, okay? I don’t want to startle you.”

When Redmond’s lips meet his, Glendon sighs, feeling the last of the air leave his lungs as he stiffens. They’re soft, the softest thing he’s felt in years, and slightly sweet from the watermelon the two had snacked on while fishing. For a moment, he almost lets his eyes fall open as his mind goes blank except for the fact that he’s _there_ and this is _really_ happening, even after weeks of daydreaming.

Pulling back softly, Redmond murmurs “breathe, darling.” With a gasp, Glendon realizes that he has in fact been holding his breath even as he takes another breath in. He shifts slightly before looking down to Redmond’s chest and opening his eyes, glassy and unfocused as his brain catches up to where he is.

“Um… thank you.” His head is still faintly spinning at the situation, but it emboldens him even as he blurts “can I kiss you too?”

Redmond traces his hand from Glendon’s cheek to his shoulder, sending shivers through his entire body as he does. “Of course.”

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Glendon mumbles “You… have to close your eyes. I have to… you know, I can’t…” Redmond nods as he does, and Glendon lets his hand rest gently on Redmond’s cheek as he leans in, pressing their lips together gently and doing his best to mimic the way Redmond had kissed him.

Redmond hums at that, and he deepens the kiss as Redmond’s lips part slightly. He shifts, and lets out a small squeak as his knee brushes against Redmond’s. His other hand finds Redmond’s chest and he smiles into the kiss as he presses his hand to the muscles. When he pulls away, he takes a moment to make sure he’s looking down before mumbling “Okay, you can open your eyes.”

His head is spinning, and his thoughts race even before he looks down and realizes that he’s hard, immediately berating himself even as he shifts away from Redmond.

At that, Redmond shifts a bit closer, murmuring as he does “Glen… you can say no, I want to be clear right now that you can always say no to me, but… can I touch you?”

“You… already are? I mean, your hand is on my shoulder and all, that’s touching… not that I want you to stop, you know, but you really already-”

He’s cut off by Redmond’s gentle shake of his head, and he’s left speechless at the downwards gesture that follows even as he sneaks a glance and realizes that Redmond is just as hard and he’s already forgotten to breathe _again._

Redmond leans in, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek, and a hungry sigh escapes Glendon’s lips. “Yes, Red, please do it. I want you to touch me.”

When Redmond moves his hand from Glendon’s shoulder down to his chest, it’s met with a poorly-concealed shudder as his fingers trace across Glendon’s collarbone. Glendon whines, pushing his face into Redmond’s neck as he hesitantly rocks his hips forward. Redmond sighs happily, before pressing a kiss to Glendon’s shoulder. “Glen, I want you to tell me if I ever go too fast, okay? I want you to be comfortable.”

Nodding frantically, Glendon shifts to wriggle out of his pants as Redmond peppers kisses along his ears and jaw and anywhere he can reach. By the time he’s freed himself, he’s panting, and he lets out a desperate moan as teeth gently catch his earlobe and pull.

“Can I touch you Red? Please?” Redmond nods, shifting to sit up as he pulls his pants off before gesturing for Glendon to make his way over.

“Glen, come sit here, facing me.” It takes a few moments before the two of them find a comfortable configuration, with Glendon’s legs wrapped around Redmond’s hips. Hesitantly, he wraps his fingers around Redmond’s cock, shivering slightly at the warmth even as Redmond does the same to him and sets an easy rhythm. Soft moans and whines fall from his lips as he stares intently downwards, his pupils blown wide and his eyes half-lidded as Redmond licks and nips gently against his neck.

He nearly _screams_ as Redmond latches onto the muscle at the base of his neck and bites gently, sucking as he does, and his voice shakes as he begs, “please Red do that again, _gods_ , please do it again, it feels so good, and-” His rambling is cut off with another moan, this one louder than the first as Redmond _sucks_ , and he can feel the bruise forming even as a soothing lick traces over the fresh hickey.

Redmond pulls back to admire his handiwork before leaning in again, pressing kisses up and down Glendon’s jaw even as he murmurs compliments and encouragement. He’s leaving kisses against the perfect little spot below Glendon’s jaw when he hears his name choked out, and he hums an affirmation before running his thumb over the head of Glendon’s cock and taking his earlobe into his mouth.

Glendon is all whines and desperate panting when he comes, his breath hitching in his throat as he spills messily over Redmond’s hand and he slumps forward, his own hand jerkily moving on Redmond’s cock.

“Glen, you’re- _fuck_ -you’re so good Glen.” Redmond brings his clean hand up to play with Glendon’s hair as he continues. “You’re doing so well, Glen, fuck, keep going just like that for me.”

He feels Glendon lift his head, and immediately looks away for a moment until he’s sure that the two of them won’t make eye contact accidentally. He lets out a low whine, and Glendon shudders as he leans back.

“Red, please, close your eyes,” he murmurs as his hand slows, “I want to see your face when it happens, is that okay?”

Redmond’s breath hitches at that, and he happily screws his eyes shut, moaning as he does. “Fuck, Glen, do you know how hot that is? Of course it’s okay, gods, just please don’t stop.” His hips buck as Glendon’s hand returns to its eager rhythm, and he forces himself to clutch at the blankets with both hands instead of burying his face in his elbow like he normally does. He comes with a choked moan, his thighs shaking slightly under Glendon’s as he pants desperately.

Glendon leans in for another kiss, and Redmond lets his mouth fall open as Glendon’s lips meet his. The kiss is slow, lazy, and when Glendon pulls away he makes a point to stay as close to Redmond as he can.

He’s gently guided down to the bed as Redmond lies down next to him, and he wastes no time pressing his body as close to the other man’s as he can as he brushes one final kiss against his collarbone and falls asleep.


End file.
